The Deal
by cumberbooty
Summary: Percy has been stressing over his life with his mother. He then realizes that she is kidnapped. A deal has to be made in order to retrieve his mom but can he successfully do the deal? EDIT: I don't know what's going on lol. It turned out to be a whole new thing in the end.
1. How it all started

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Phew! Hope you guys like it. Also, the characters may be sort of OOC**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan of course owns the PJO books and I do not, would not, should not, and could not own such an awesome series.  
><strong>

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up to see Annabeth.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain! It's time for Capture the Flag!" Annabeth shouted.

I pulled the covers up, but Annabeth pulled them back down. We had this cover pulling thing going on for five whole minutes until Annabeth decided something else. She started going towards my feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked with a groan.

Annabeth didn't reply. She simply took hold of my feet and pulled them.

"STOP, STOP!" I cried. "fine! I will get out of bed! Happy?"

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. Get dressed."

I groaned. Just another typical day in Camp Half blood.

10 minutes later…

I returned to my room to see Annabeth waiting for me. I didn't think she would still be here, but it's Annabeth. She is unpredictable.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Annabeth screamed in my face.

"Gosh Wise Girl. It was only ten minutes. Let's go." I replied.

"Percy, you don't seem like yourself. What's going on?"

I stayed silent. If she only knew what was going on. Lately, my mom said that she wouldn't be able to see me in the Winter and told me to stay in Camp Half Blood for the entire year. I miss her the moment I step out of my apartment to go to Camp. But now she is ditching me. Does she hate me that much? I sighed.

"Perce, what's going…?" Annabeth repeated. But for some strange reason, Annabeth stopped talking. Her face was pale white and kept getting paler if that was even possible.

She stared at something straight ahead- something behind me. I followed her gaze. At first, I didn't see anything. Finally, I saw it….

**I know this chapter was really, really boring and really, really short, but I promise to make it longer in the next chappies. (: I also promise to try make the chapters more interesting. This is just the first chapter, you know? Any tips for my writing? Should I continue? Or was it that bad?**


	2. I meet my ugly, dead looking uncle

**Hiya! Welcome back! I will try to upload a chapter a day through all the exams and stuff, but no guarantees. Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: blah blah u know who owns PJO unless you live under a rock  
><strong>

**Also, thank you, _IFoundAPickle_ for reviewing! It really really meant a lot to me! :')  
><strong>

I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It was my ex- math teacher, Ms. Dodds aka Alecto. I cringed as she neared closer and closer towards Annabeth and me. We both stayed firm in place.

"Hello Honey! Did you miss me?" Alecto asked, more like screeched.

"What do you want?" I replied bravely…ehh I thought it was brave but it came out as a squeak.

I noticed through the corner of my eyes that almost the entire camp has gathered around us to watch the scene.

"I have gotten a message from Lord Hades that should be sent to you", Alecto snapped.

That explains why Alecto was here. I don't think I wanted to battle her for a second time.

"What did he say?" I asked.

I had a feeling it won't be good. Of course, when did _good _happen in a life of a demigod? I watched curiously and maybe a little scared, screw that, VERY scared, as Alecto took out a drachma and went to the new saltwater fountain that Annabeth made. She made a rainbow with the water and Iris Messaged Hades. Oh gross.

"Come here." Alecto motioned for me to come to the fountain.

I was staring at the face of my Uncle Hades. He was on his throne with his wife Persephone next to him. He was wearing these really dark black robes and had his Helm of Darkness on a stand beside him. I saw that Annabeth bowed down to Hades, so I reluctantly did the same.

"Perseus Jackson." Hades said with an evil grin.

I growled.

"What do you want?" I asked?

"Do you know the real reason to why your mother said she couldn't be able to see you this Winter? Tell me boy, what exactly did she tell you."

"Umm… she said that she won't be able to see me the entire year and that I shouldn't come home."

"Oh really?" He mused. "Do you know that she is here in my territory? Do you know that I captured her?"

"WHY DID YOU CAPTURE HER?" I yelled back.

Hades just chuckled darkly and replied, "Oh, she does great service. Remember the last time I captured her? Yep, she was one of my best servants. Lately, the Underworld has been going out of control, and I figured, why not take in Jackson's mother?"

I balled my fists. This was the last straw. I took out riptide and was about to slash at the Iris Message, but Annabeth held me back. I never was a big fan of Hades, but now, he was going too far. My mom was the nicest lady in the world, and here I thought she hated me just because of him? I was ready to flood this entire camp until I heard what he said next.

"How amusing." he snickered. "But, you can have a trade. If you bring me that blonde know-it-all- yes the one standing next to you, you shall have your mother back. You have three days to decide, boy."

Hades swiped his hand through the Iris Message, and at the same time, Alecto disappeard.

Okay now I was ready to flood New York. Why Annabeth? Why the people who I loved most? I felt my face turn red in anger.

"Umm Perce? It's okay. I will take your Mom's spot." Annabeth nervously said.

Nope. There was no way I was going to give her up. Never.

"I'm not giving you up. No way. You will think of a plan to retrieve my Mom without having to trade spots, okay? No matter what, I will not sacrifice you, or anyone else." I replied.

Annabeth's eyes teared up at this comment. Suddenly, I felt her arms around me and I felt a gentle brush to my lips and realized that Annabeth just kissed me. Whoa, was I dreaming that part?

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! Of course I will think of a plan for you! The Daughter of Athena always has a plan." She said as she winked at me.

I could hear whistling from the crowd of campers, and my cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Okay, meet me in my cabin after dinner." Annabeth directed.

"Sure thing." I replied.


	3. Flirting

**Awesome Friday so far! I know this is not related to Fanfic or whatever, but what do you guys think of Rebecca Black. I don't hate her but I really thought her song Friday was, well…surprising. I heard she used all that money she earned to donate to Japan, and her school. That's a pretty generous thing if you ask me. Anyhow, enough un-related chit chat and on with the story!**

**Percy's POV**

I was in Annabeth's cabin with only her and me there and surrounded by all this architectural stuff. It makes my head spin with all the numbers and lines. Anyways, Annabeth was talking about how we should go for a quest to Hades' realm.

"Percy, let's go to the Big House tomorrow and talk to Chiron about this. It's almost curfew, and the Harpies will be out soon." Annabeth suggested.

"Sure. I am getting really tired now." I replied with a huge yawn.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"What's with the eye-rolling Wise Girl? That's a cool trick by the way." I grinned.

Guess what she did after that? She rolled her eyes AGAIN, and along with that, she gave me a big punch, but thank the gods that I was invincible, or else I would've been dead meat now.

"Go to sleep Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth demanded.

"If I don't, what happens?" I taunted back playfully.

Unfortunately, one of Annabeth's sisters barged in the cabin and she just had to say _it._

"Stop flirting you two, and go to sleep!" Annabeth's sister mused.

"We weren't flirting!" Annabeth snapped back, but I could see her blushing…awkward. But I was pretty sure that I was blushing too because my face suddenly felt really warm.

"Whatever," Annabeth's sister retorted.

I better get going before I get included in the sister fight-more like a cat fight. Don't let Annabeth know that I said that. As I was running towards my cabin, Annabeth and her sister were still fighting and did not even realize my escape. I smiled to myself.

**The next Day….**

I was in the sword fighting arena and all of a sudden, Annabeth came right in front of my face out of nowhere. Believe me, when I say nowhere, I mean nowhere. She probably was using her Yankees invisibility cap though.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I thought we were going to go to the Big House to talk about getting your Mom back to Chiron." Annabeth reminded. I guess the fight with her sister was over.

"Ohhh right. I must've forgotten. Oh well, let's go now." I said.

"What is on your Kelp Head these days?" Annabeth asked.

I wish I could say that I knew the answer to that question, but to tell you the truth, I didn't. It's these feelings I get whenever I see Annabeth. Somehow, I think that I am falling in love with my best friend. Screw that! Forget I ever said that!

Anyways, Annabeth and I were scurrying to the Big House. When we went inside, of course there were Chiron and Dionysus playing Pinochle.

"Hey Chiron! We need to talk to you." Anabeth said.

Chiron didn't look up. After about 30 seconds of waiting, which seemed like forever since I'm ADHD and all, Chiron finally said "I win" to Dionysus and looked at us.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Annabeth frowned but continued speaking.

"I think you saw yesterday about Percy's Mom. Well, Percy says that there is no way that he is going with Hades' plan so I thought maybe we should go on a quest to the Underworld to see Hades. Please Chiron? That's the only plan I can think of right now."

Chiron hesitated but after a moment of thinking, he said yes.

"So, you two are going, and you should pick one other person." Chiron stated.

"I choose Grover." I said before anyone else could speak.

"Very well. Now go to Miss Dare, and ask for your Prophecy." Chiron directed.

But he spoke too soon because all of a sudden, there was blinding sunlight on the doorsteps and we were going to have a visitor.

**I had fun writing the beginning of this chapter. I seriously don't know where I'm going with this story. :P I am just continuing the story as I go on. Cheers!**


	4. Gotcha Wise Girl!

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I haven't followed my update-every-day procedure. Anyways, let's go pick up from where we left off! **

**Percy's POV**

Standing on the doorsteps was Apollo, the Sun god.

"Hey dudes! What's popping?" Apollo enthusiastically said.

Annabeth and I bowed down to Apollo.

Apollo shook his finger at us.

"None of that stuff children." He said.

"Lord Apollo. What brings you here?" Annabeth asked.

"I came here to give you a free ride in my sun chariot! I'm just feeling very good today!"

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Thanks Lord Apollo! Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's GO!" Apollo cheered.

"Wait one second. We still need to get a prophecy, get Grover, and pack up." I pointed out.

"OK then. You guys have exactly 30 minutes. The countdown begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…GO"

I sighed. 30 minutes is not enough to do all that is it?

"OK let's get going, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Alrighty then," I replied.

"Meet me at your cabin." Annabeth said. I nodded.

Annabeth went to pack our things while I went to get Grover.

**In the forest with Percy and Grover….**

"Hey G-Man. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Perce. Nothing much. Just thinking about all the new demigods we are getting."

"Oh okay then. Grover, Annabeth and I would like to choose you as our third companion to go on a quest to save my Mom. Would you like to come with us?"

Grover grinned.

"You don't have to ask Perce. No wonder Annabeth calls you a Seaweed Brain. I'm in!"

Grover and I scurried in to my cabin to see….

**(10 minutes ago) Annabeth in Percy's room…**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was packing through Percy's things to see what he should bring to the quest. All of a sudden, I saw something that caught my eye. I found a tape on the bottom of his shirts drawer. It was labeled "Percy's Life from Beginning to End." What could this be? Well, the only way to find out is to watch it. I walked over to Percy's TV with the tape. The first image that came up when the screen opened up was this very adorable little baby with intense green eyes in the shower. He must've been 2 or 3 years old. Wait, this was Percy when he was a baby? Whoa! I could hear his Mom, Sally's voice. Percy started to play with the little sea horse toy and rubber ducky in the bath tub. He looked too cute! I thought I was going to faint from the cuteness! Anyways, a new image popped up after that.

The new image showed Percy probably when he was around nine years old. He was in the Living Room with his ex-stepfather, Gabe, and his Mom. They were watching TV though Percy and Sally weren't paying any attention to the screen.

"Sally, this popcorn tastes like paper with salt," Gabe grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabriel. I will go outside and get another brand of popcorn." Sally replied.

"Bah! Make it quick!"

I heard Gabe grumbling a few more things about how people these days just don't have the "right" taste. Percy just sat on a couch as far away from Gabe scowling. I really felt bad for him at that time. When he saw that his mother left the apartment, he got up and started inching towards Gabe. Uh-oh. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to end nicely.

"YOU IDIOT, NINCOMPOOP, IMBECILE! WHAT's YOUR PROBLEM? WHY BOTHER MY MOM WHEN YOU ALREADT GOT ALL THE LUXARY YOU NEED! GET OUT OF HER WAY FOR ONCE!" Percy shouted. I don't know about you, but he sure was an "advanced" nine year old.

"Come here boy. Look, you don't tell me what to do. You are garbage, got that? You and Sally are desperate people looking all over New York for trouble. I can do whatever my heart desires." Gabe replied. Boy, he sure was an ignorant pig. That really got Percy heated up.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

Percy jumped on top of Gabe and started punching him all over.

"GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME YOU BRAT!" Gabe shrieked, trying to get Percy off of him.

Unfortunately, he successfully got Percy unattached from him, and pinned Percy to the wall and gave Percy a huge punch with his huge meaty hands. Ouch! That gotta hurt! Percy was squirming everywhere, trying to get out, but with no luck. Gabe suddenly took a knife out of a fruit on the table. NO! Poor Percy. Gabe was inching the knife closer to Percy. Percy's eyes widened when he saw what was going to happen.

Gabe suddenly slashed at Percy's stomach, though it wasn't fatal, it still looked very, very scary. I wish I was there to help him, but what's done is done I guess. Percy gave out a loud and painful scream. I saw tears coming out of his eyes. Wow, I never saw Percy cry. What kind of stepfather would do this? Such a big bastard. All of a sudden, I heard someone at the doorway. Oh no….

"Just what do you think you are doing Wise Girl?"


	5. Scary Days and Paparrazi

**I am feeling very good** **today after all those tests… :o Oh and btw this comes after The Battle of the Labyrinth and before The Last Olympian. OK on with the storyyyy!**

_**Previously…**_

_Gabe suddenly slashed at Percy's stomach, though it wasn't fatal, it still looked very, very scary. I wish I was there to help him, but what's done is done I guess. Percy gave out a loud and painful scream. I saw tears coming out of his eyes. Wow, I never saw Percy cry. What kind of stepfather would do this? Such a big bastard. All of a sudden, I heard someone at the doorway. Oh no…._

"_Just what do you think you are doing Wise Girl?" _

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no. I never was really afraid of Percy but judging from his facial expression right now, he is _M-A-D_.

"Oh! Percy, I didn't see you there! I was just about to pack some clothes for you." I replied nervously.

Percy growled. Gosh, I never saw this reaction before. He came closer to me, and took out the tape from the TV. He then tossed it in the trash.

"I never thought you would do something like this Wise Girl." Percy said quietly. I never was this speechless before. I just got this feeling in me that I had done something very, very wrong.

"I-I- I'm sorry Perce. I didn't know what was going to-"

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, DON'T WATCH IT AT ALL!" Percy shouted.

Being the big baby I was, I started to cry. I could see Grover leaving Percy's cabin with a terrified expression.

"Percy, please. It was a mistake!" I said between sobs.

What happened next was the worst I have ever had. Percy came closer to me and raised his right hand. In a flash, he slapped me. I was crying harder than ever now. It wasn't the pain physically from the slap that hurt, it was the emotions. But I guess I deserved it for trespassing through Percy's life. I kept many, many secrets from him, and here I am being a hypocrite. Percy left his cabin leaving me alone which I find weird since it is _his _cabin.

I really, really wanted to know what happened next in the tape, so I grabbed it silently from the trash can and hid it under my sweater. Now, I know that I just got slapped for doing this but curiosity defeats fear sometimes. I rushed to my cabin, and hid the cassette in my pants drawer. I sighed. Maybe I should meet up with Percy and tell him I'm sorry. Ditch that, it's not going to work, at least not now. I will wait until after dinner to see him.

**Percy's POV (the lake)**

How can Annabeth do this to me? I thought we were friends. Oh well, at least she missed out the worst parts. If she saw the part with me staring at my classmate Jessica at Math class, she would flip. We had about 5 minutes left to get everything organized since Apollo was still waiting. I really didn't feel in the mood for a quest. But now, nothing mattered more than my Mom, whether I had to go with Annabeth on a quest or not.

As I stared out at the lake, it dawned on me that I was very harsh. I should've apologized. If I saw something like the tape in Annabeth's cabin, I would definitely try to find out what it was. She was a girl with many secrets. I got into a conclusion. I will apologize to her right now. I walked towards the Athena Cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was working on Daedalus's laptop when someone knocked on my door. I was surprised that it was Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl, I'm sorry about what I did to you before in my cabin. Please forgive me for that." Seaweed Brain said with a very apologetic and pleading tone. Well, who can resist that irresistible and cute face! Wait, did I just say? OK, moving on.

"Of course Seaweed Brain! I was about to go apologize to you later, but thanks for understanding."

"No problem." He replied.

Our faces moved closer and closer until we were head to head and probably one inch apart. Suddenly, I felt his soft lips on mine. I couldn't believe it! I kissed back. My hands wove around his hair, as his right hand went up to my cheek. Nothing could stop us now, but of course, I was wrong.

"Percy, Annabeth! Are you guys done packing or what!" Apollo's voice echoed from outside.

We quickly tried to untangle ourselves, but we weren't quick enough before Apollo barged in.

"You guys were supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago! What were you -Ohh I see! Hah! Hey everyone, meet the two lovebirds!" Apollo shouted.

Oh my gods! My cheeks burned so badly and I could see Percy's face was all red too. Then, before I knew it, about ¾ of the entire camp rushed to my cabin to see what was going on. I heard ooohs and aahhs and giggles. I couldn't take it anymore. Just when I thought this fiasco was going to end, a certain love goddess had to join them.

"Well, well. What do we have here! Well if it isn't my favorite couple!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…hey Annabeth, meet me in my cabin after dinner. Got it?" Percy asked.

I nodded, and just realized that he just left me, myself, and I to deal with the huge paparazzi. How dare that little fish brain leave me all alone with Aphrodite, Apollo, and not to mention almost the entire camp? Aphrodite smirked.

"Well, Anabeth, I guess he felt a little too shy about matters. Now, since you are here, answer me. Are you a virgin?"

What did she just ask me? That did it! I ran off pushing through the crowd and went to the Poseidon cabin.

**Aphrodite's POV**

How romantic! I watched the little Annie girl run off to her boyfriend's cabin. Ah, young love! The crowd started to decrease.

"Well, I guess we just lost our audience and our performers too," Apollo said with a wink.

I sighed and nodded. I teleported back to Olympus and saw Apollo had too. It's time to spy on the two teenagers. Haha!


	6. Seaweed Brain is Gone?

**It seems like I haven't been updating in a while. I am going through a writer's block, and happened to get very lazy. Also, now that I think about it, this is more likely to come after the Last Olympian. It doesn't really matter asides from the obstacles Percy and his friends went through. Suggestions for the story will be nice. : P Anyways, here is the next chapter. =D**

**Disclaimer: Nope **

**Annabeth's POV**

OK, so here I was at Seaweed Brain's cabin after dinner. Today was just a huge disaster and it all came down to my foolishness. I should've known that a crowd was going to come. Ugh! Since when did children of Athena lose their thinking? Percy had this huge crooked smile on his face that made him look cute but idiotic too. I had this feeling that something was wrong here.

"Umm, Percy, what about your Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, right. About that, umm... I asked Nico if he can shadow travel us there tomorrow. Is that OK?"

"Oh, that's perfect! By the way, when did Seaweed Brain's start to actually think?"

"Psh. We were born to think like awesome thinkers!"

I snorted. "You, an _awesome_ thinker? Congratulations Perce, you just got yourself a trophy for 'best liar of the year'".

Percy ignored my comment, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I took one of his pillows and started to hit him with it. Percy took another pillow and hit me back, Eh, he should've missed that one.

"I'm just going easy Fish Boy!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you are. You know that I am Superman!" Percy replied trying to imitate Superman flying. OK, now I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Superman? Really? He's got to be kidding. Suddenly, I realized that it was past curfew.

"Percy, I gotta go. It is almost 20 minutes past bed time. The Harpies will eat me," I whispered.

"OK, see you tomorrow Wise Girl. Good night! Oh, and here is your good night kiss," Percy said giving me soft kiss.

I quickly put on my Yankees hat hoping he didn't see me blushing. I turned around to see Percy staring at a picture of a little girl probably 9 or 10, with light brown hair, and cute amber eyes. Who was she? Oh well, tomorrow is the day to ask. I was too tired to ask anything. I sped off to my cabin and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow not caring that I wasn't in my pajamas.

**Aphrodite's POV in Olympus**

That was not good enough! I wanted more to happen. So here I am in Olympus with an angry Athena staring at the screen which showed her daughter and the son of Poseidon chatting away. Surely, they could do better? Perhaps, I should make things a little more … interesting.

**The next day…**

**Annabeth's POV**

Rise and shine! It's the start of a brand new day. I got up early (People don't call me the Early Bird for nothing), and decided to wake up old Seaweed Brain. I dashed to his cabin, only to see that he wasn't there.

**Cliffy I guess :] Sorry for being lazy and not updating faster. It's just my nature. And this chapter was pretty short, and I apologize for that too. :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! May 21****st! **** Haha. Nothing happened. People these days! Oh and I also changed the rating of the story just to be safe because the story is going to get a little more extreme. Should I rate it as "M" or leave it as "T"? Okay on with the story.**

My heart skipped a beat. This was very unusual especially for Percy. He would never wake up as early as this. Just to be sure, I checked the beach where he usually was besides his cabin. Nope, not there either. Something's definitely wrong. I checked the entire camp, and asked everyone I saw if they have seen Percy. Not a single yes.

Finally, I decided to go to Chiron. Maybe he knows some answers. I went to the Big House to find of course, Chiron and Dionysus playing Pinochle. I stood there for like three minutes and finally, Chiron decided to look up from the game.

"Good morning Annabeth. What brings you here on a fine day like this?" Chiron asked.

"It's Percy! He is gone from the Camp!" I cried.

"Are you sure you checked every possible place he might be in Camp?"

"Yes, I did! Now his Mom _and_ he are missing. We need a quest right away."

"Don't rush with things, Child. There's a time and place for everything."

Then, I saw it. There was an image, more like a video above the Pinochle table. It showed Percy and his Mom stuck in some sort of room full of lots of pink stuff. Oh, I knew where they were. They were in Aphrodite's palace. Ugh! What does Aphrodite have to do with anything that has been going on, and how did she take Percy's Mom from Hades. I got angrier by the second and got even angrier when I heard what Aphrodite had to say.

"Oh, Percy! How I love your relationship with Annabeth! But you gotta spice things up a little, you know? You are growing older every second that ticks on. I suggest you go extreme with her you know what I mean?"

I saw Percy's cheeks flush, considering his Mom was there too. If it were me in his situation, I would've slapped Aphrodite across the face so hard, that all her make-up would disappear. I was surprised that his Mom spoke next.

"Please, let my son go. He hasn't done anything, and doesn't deserve this. It's his life, and he can do anything he wishes and you shouldn't really push it that far."

"Oh please! I am the goddess of Love for a reason! I am making love go to higher levels! Percy, you're coming with me, and you can stay here M' am." Aphrodite squealed and dragged Percy by his shirt collar to the throne room where almost every god and goddess was there except for Hades.

**In the Throne Room….**

"What's the Son of Poseidon doing in here?" Zeus roared with a disgusted expression.

Percy was freaking out like there was no tomorrow. His face was as white as a ghost. He was speechless right now. That Seaweed Brain!

"I brought this young boy here to cast a vote! The question is 'should he have a stronger relationship with way more love added to his relationship with Miss Annabeth Chase?" Aphrodite declared.

There was a lot of murmuring being heard from the room. Suddenly, my Mom interrupted all the commotion.

"STOP, STOP IT! I don't approve of that dirty little Son of Poseidon right now so why should I approve of them going beyond? Ridiculous! This will NOT be happening!" Poseidon glared at Athena but otherwise, said nothing.

"Chill, Athena. Your daughter will be fine," Apollo said.

"Arghhh! I will see that this won't happen!" Athena snapped back and left the room.

"Okay then! Now, who approves? Raise your hand."

Phew! Good thing that not a single hand went up. Aphrodite frowned.

"I hate to break it to you Aph, but we just aren't interested in these sort of things. It really doesn't matter," Poseidon said.

"Since it doesn't matter so much, then they will be forced to make stronger love." Aphrodite replied. Poseidon just sighed.

"Wait a minute! What if they bore a child? No, I do not approve. The child can be very dangerous. You are not going to put a spell on them or whatever Aphrodite. You got that? You are NOT!" Zeus roared.

"But please Zeus! I love this couple!" Aphrodite protested.

"No, not happening." Zeus replied.

Aphrodite just stormed off leaving Percy alone with the rest of the gods and goddesses.

"Well, my boy. Let's escort you to camp and your Mom to her apartment." Poseidon said.

Percy who was still shocked from his experience mumbled a yes, and went with Apollo to ride his Sun chariot. Poseidon went to get Sally. Then the image faded. Well, at least everything is okay now, I think.

**Very boring chapter, I know. But I am still thinking. :\**


End file.
